


Healing

by PromptResponse



Series: Stuck Trilogy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Infiltration, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wrestling, ass kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Cinder goes to Glynda for information and ends up getting far more than she bargained for.





	Healing

Glynda sat quietly at her desk, the gentle scribbling of red pen on exam papers a soothing relief after dealing with students at a combat school for several hours. The fluorescent lighting of her office starting to wear on her, her eyes burning slightly as she worked. She’d been in her office since the end of classes, pen in one hand and chin in the other, eyes lidding slightly as she felt herself getting tired while she marked the exam she’d given earlier that day.

 

She hadn’t expected miracles from her class, but with her high standards, few lived up to it fully. She grimaced as she observed the crude doodles that Dove Bronzewing had drawn when he couldn’t answer the five fundamental manipulations of Aura.

 

She pulled her gaze away from creative interpretations of male anatomy as she heard a knock on her door.

 

“Come in,” she called, her voice croaky from disuse. As she took a swig of water from her sports bottle, she was greeted by the sight of one of the transfer students from Atlas opening the door with a click. A tall brunette, wearing the militarised uniform required of Atlesian students, closed the door softly and stood near it, waiting for Glynda’s attention. “Can I help you...?”

 

Glynda’s unsaid question hung in the air, not recognising the attractive student.

 

“Uhh, Fall, Cinder Fall, Ma’am,” said the woman, her voice flaky and her pose submissive, eyes lowered and head bowed. Glynda quivered a little imagining the girl repeating that word, many times over.

 

“Sit down, Ms Fall,” offered Glynda, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. It was a hard wooden chair, the exact opposite of her own comfy padded one, one to put students at a natural disadvantage on her turf.  The girl shuffled forwards and sat down, looking every bit the frightened schoolgirl as Glynda cleared her papers to make space for conversation. “So, how can I help you?”

 

Cinder bit her lip before speaking. “I was hoping I could… maybe… talk about my grade in your class,”

 

Glynda’s eyebrow raised quizzically, not that Cinder noticed, her eyes still focussed on the decorative carvings on Glynda’s desk. Glynda’s expression hardened as she refocused on the girl, looking closer. She was clearly still young, younger than Glynda by a considerable margin, as loathe as she was to admit it, yet not as young as a student should be. She’d seen students come through who matured quickly and came out of Beacon as fine young men and women, but they still carried trappings of youth. This girl… no, this woman, was certainly no student.

 

“Young lady… I remember every student in my classes, and have done for the past ten years. _You_ are no stud-”

 

Glynda was thrown off as, instead of cowering or trying to attack her, Cinder’s head had shot up and, climbing onto the desk in an instant, captured her lips in a kiss, hand grabbing her blouse and holding her close. The professor felt herself get light headed as the woman kissed her, the long neglected feeling of lust within her being nurtured in an instant by Cinder’s lips and the force with which the brunette grabbed her.

 

Then it all started to go wrong. She felt her fingers grow cold, before slowly getting numb. Her eyes shot open as Cinder pulled back from the kiss, sitting back in the uncomfortable chair as she watched. Glynda felt her knees grow numb too, her weight falling out from under her. She fell chest first to the desk, her weight pinning her breasts to the table tightly, pushing her suddenly erect nipples against the textured wood.

 

Cinder got up and walked around to behind Glynda, her weak pose gone and replaced with a confident strut, wiping her lips on the sleeve of her jacket.

 

“Blergh… tastes like blood,” complained Cinder to herself as she closed the curtains of the office, sealing them off from the outside world. “But you can’t expect toxins to be perfect, can you?”

 

Glynda let out a grunt, gagged by the paralysis spreading to her lips.

 

“That little charade lasted about five seconds longer than I expected it to,” mused Cinder, her voice sultry as she gazed around the room, spotting files, binders and drawers of information.

 

The teacher grunted again, louder and longer this time.

 

“Don’t worry yourself, it’s only temporary. Has a slight amnesia agent added too. You’ll lose about an hour, so nothing too important.” Cinder then turned her attention to the woman laid over the desk. Her shapely rear inviting enough that Cinder indulged and smacked it, eliciting another grunt from the woman, higher in pitch. Cinder smiled, a rush filling her. This was what Neo felt as she’d caned her last week, the same thrill of power.

 

Cinder restrained herself, instead choosing to walk to the bookcase near the door. Glynda’s eyes followed the woman, or more particularly, the absolute territory where her skirt had ended and her thigh-highs had yet to begin. Cinder twisted the small lock on the door before searching the shelves, a finger lazily tracing along the rows of binders.

 

As Cinder idly flicked through a binder she’d found labelled ‘Wanted’, an elbow propped against the bookshelf, she heard a loud crash from where she’d left Glynda paralyzed on the table. Slowly, almost lazily, Cinder turned her attention towards the noise. She dropped the book in shock as Glynda’s punch hit her solidly in the nose.

 

Cinder let out a cry of pain as she was forced against the bookshelf, before a distraught yelp as Glynda growled and grabbed her lapels, falling backwards and kicking the brunette in the gut as she threw her into the desk on the other side of the room. Cinder’s disorientation only lasted moments before she was on her feet, the shock of the assault doing more damage than the actual punch. She felt her ass twinge at the welts and bruises, still not fully healed and being abused again.

 

Glynda was already in range, her back hunched over and her arms moving, ready to make a grab at any time. Cinder’s martial arts pose was loose, but her eyes never left Glynda for a moment. The blonde witch lunged forwards, attempting to catch a loose sleeve but was denied as Cinder jumped forwards, vaulting Glynda’s head and pulling her cape down with her as she landed, throwing Glynda to the floor. 

 

As the pair touched down, Glynda flipped herself over and grabbed the fire mistress’ ankles, pulling backwards and bringing Cinder to the floor with a loud clatter. As Glynda started to draw herself up, climbing Cinder’s body, she was thrown off by a knee to the chin. The professor then rolled away from Cinder and stood up, still hunched over and breathing heavily.

 

Glynda took the time to newly observe her opponent. Her nose was swollen from the punch earlier and she looked bruised from her encounters with the bookshelf and desk, Glynda silently mourning her neat exams now strewn across the room. She hadn’t had a physical fight in too long, and with such a stunning woman as the one she fought now, Glynda’s internal fire was blazing.

 

Cinder was scared, her impassive face was steady but inside she was screaming. How had this woman countered such a specialised and obscure toxin, and in such a small amount of time? Her strength was monstrous too, physically fitter than Cinder and more experienced to boot. That toxin was her only real chance of levelling the playing field without simply bombing the woman’s office.

 

As Cinder’s eyes glazed for that split second, Glynda made a snap decision. Instead of lunging at the woman again, she instead leapt for her desk. As the older woman slid across her desk, Cinder was already on her trail and too late. Glynda stood imperiously beside her discarded comfy chair, newly grabbed riding crop in hand and pointed it directly at Cinder.

 

Cinder howled in discontent as she felt the binding glyphs encompass her. Complicated and subtle glyphs that bound her to a single position, in this case, on her knees in the middle of the room. Glynda waved her crop like a conductors wand, directing the glyphs to prostrate the woman before her. Cinder’s arms were stuck behind her back in a strappado, as if lifted by invisible strings, but her legs were kept bent, keeping Cinder on her knees. Satisfied with her work, a small twist of her crop locked the glyphs in place and Glynda relaxed. She pushed her comfy chair out from behind the desk and rolled it to the front, turning it so she faced the captured Cinder.

 

“No! Not again! Never! I will kill you if this happens! You’ll die! You’ll all die!” Cinder spat, her tongue running over the fake tooth she used as an emergency beacon, yet for all her pushing she didn’t feel the feedback rumble that told her it had worked.

 

Glynda watched the woman froth hysterically for a few moments before leaning forwards and slapping her smartly across the face. As the echo of skin to skin contact faded, Cinder’s silence was prominent. Instead, she stared at Glynda in shock as the blonde readjusted her position back to relaxing, before lowering her head.

 

“How…?” whispered Cinder, trying to hold back angry tears at her own failing.

 

“You mean resist your toxin? My semblance is ‘Restoration’, I return things to the way they were. Funnily enough, it works on my body too. Now, my turn. Who the hell are you and why shouldn’t I call Ozpin and James here _right this second_?”

 

Cinder let out another wrack of sobs, tears starting to pour from the corners of her eyes.

 

“I… I was attacked. By a woman… named Neopolitan. I want revenge, and everyone knows that Beacon has the best investigations team on Remnant. If anyone knew where she was, you would.”

 

“So you decided you’d _attack_ a teacher and _steal_ the information, especially without knowing that teacher was an ex-wrestling champion?” asked Glynda, rhetorically, gesturing to the small collection of trophies she kept on her office shelves.

 

“I’m sorry! I was desperate! I never said it was a smart plan!” begged Cinder

 

“Well… you’re not wrong,” mused Glynda, taking in the mess that was left of her office, “And now you’ll pay for it,” She slapped her riding crop against her palm for emphasis and was surprised at how heavily Cinder flinched from the small gesture. Curiously, she stood up and approached the kneeling woman, crop very much visible and moving it subtly from side to side. Cinder’s eyes never left the crop as she did so. “You like my crop?”

 

As she asked that, she swung her arm up and violently brought it down on Cinder’s protruding ass. Cinder screamed as she felt every welt Neo had given her reawaken with a single crop, teasing them into activity.

 

Glynda paused for a moment; she’d given the woman a hard crop but nothing that should have brought out a scream like that. The blonde gestured with her crop, manipulating the position of her glyphs to raise Cinder onto her feet, still keeping her arms pinned tightly behind her. As Cinder bawled, Glynda took advantage, pulling the brunette’s skirt down but leaving her thong in place, preserving some modesty. 

 

She regarded the bruised rump of the infiltrator with pity, crisscrossing welts and a long crop mark of her own creation, the woman had been treated in a distasteful way by this ‘Neopolitan’. Something else stirred inside Glynda, the thrill of conquest and the passion for another woman.  She made a tutting noise with her tongue.

 

“My… you have got some reason to want revenge. But like I said,” Glynda began, removing her skirt and settling herself into the comfy chair again, her voice morphing into a low and seductive tone. “You’re going to pay for it,” She spread her legs, her tights and panties providing modesty as she caught Cinder stop sobbing and start looking at directly at her crotch.

 

Glynda waved her hand slightly, making sure she got Cinder’s full attention. As she stared into the yellow eyes of the flame user, Glynda ripped her tights open at the crotch in one motion, her panties soon following the same route of destruction. Cinder eyes widened as she took into the sight before her, Glynda was surprised how wet she was, running her fingers over her groomed but hairy vulva. Her fingers played along her lips, thrusting a finger in and biting her lip as she did, enjoying the feeling of someone watching her play. Excited, she started to run her fingers over her clit, the warm metal of a bar piercing adding to the sensations.

 

“Never seen a clit piercing before?” asked Glynda between moans, watching as Cinder shook her head, “A reminder of my rebellious phase. It was painful but…” she let out a moan “So worth it,” Glynda tore her blouse open, her lack of bra today a stroke of luck, and started to grope her breast.

 

“Please….”

 

Glynda paused her ministrations for a moment, swearing she was hearing something until she heard it again.

 

“Please…Ma’am,”

 

Glynda looked at Cinder, their eyes meeting again, and smiled. She stood up, letting Cinder watch her and removed her cape. She dropped the piece of fabric over Cinder’s head, effectively blinding her, before ridding herself of her blouse. Looking down at her ruined tights, she pulled the remains off with a snap, giggling lightly as Cinder’s head twitched in her direction. She stepped out of her heels and drew the cape from Cinder’s body, unveiling herself to the woman.

 

Cinder was blinded momentarily by the fluorescent lights of the room, before the woman in front of her came into focus. A stronger body than hers but still womanly, aged but like wine in that it’s maturity only made it better, and larger breasts that Cinder envied. That carefully groomed pubic thatch that had mesmerised her moments ago was all the more inviting when not concealed, contrasting darker hair with her light skin. She got a view of Glynda’s gorgeous rear as she turned around and walked to the desk, pushing her chair out of the way and perching herself on the desk, making a ‘come hither’ gesture with her finger.

 

The glyph’s binding her coerced her forwards, taking one step after another until she stood in front of the desk. She felt herself drawn to her knees again, Glynda’s crop conducting her.

 

“Lick,” instructed Glynda, placing one barefoot delicately on Cinder’s upper back while she sat on the edge of the desk. “If you do well… I’ll see if I can help you,”

 

Obediently, and silently, Cinder did so. Her tongue buried itself deep within the older woman’s pussy, licking up and down, even being daring enough to nibble on Glynda’s clit lightly. She was rebuked for that with a crop to the rear, the searing pain reminding her not to do it again as she moaned into Glynda’s crotch. The hair was different to the last pussy she’d been forced to eat, which had been shaven bald, but not inherently bad.

 

“Oh yes… You’re doing well…” murmured Glynda quietly, watching the younger woman pay lavish attention to her.  “Yes… very… _well_ ,”

 

As if hit by a freight train, Glynda felt herself reaching her climax. Letting herself fall backwards, she used both hands to massage her chest, alternately pinching her nipples and groping the entire flesh as she rode out her orgasm, Cinder never ceasing her licking as she did.

 

When Glynda finished, she pushed Cinder back and took a deep breath, watching the woman’s mouth drip with pussy juice, small droplets dripping down onto her only slightly dishevelled uniform. Glynda placed her crop on the table next to her, put both hands on Cinder’s cheeks and pulled her in, their lips meeting one more time.

 

As they broke apart, Glynda picked up her crop silently and waved it, the glyphs moving position once more. Cinder was pushed to her knees once more, but this time her chest was pushed into the floor, presenting her ass to Glynda. Her lack of skirt and small underwear gave the witch a view of all she needed to see. Glynda pulled the final barrier away from Cinder’s pussy, drawing a small moan from the now oddly silent woman.

 

Kneeling down, Glynda slowly traced a finger around Cinder’s pussy, before pushing her middle finger fully inside. She began to pump, Cinder moaning ecstatically with each thrust punctuated by a sharper grunt. The blonde used her other hand to slowly stroke Cinder’s ass. On a whim, she found herself laying a kiss on the punished rear.

 

Cinder gasped, the stinging from her rear had lessened with the kiss. She tried to turn her head to look, but was held tightly by the glyphs. With the relief, she felt herself getting closer to her own gratification, but Glynda’s hands were clever, keeping her just a touch away from it.

 

“Be a good girl, I’m going to kiss the pain away,” crooned Glynda, laying another semblance-enhanced kiss on Cinder’s ass, healing another lip shaped spot of welts.

 

Glynda laid another kiss, withdrawing her finger and replacing it with two, and enjoying the erotic moan Cinder made, slightly different in pitch dependant on angle and depth of her digits. Then the professor had an idea.

 

As she continued to kiss Cinder’s injured bottom, she slowly pleased the woman until her musical moans played a slowed down melody, soft and improvised, the tune of their moment together.

 

Time seemed so far away as Cinder felt the ministrations that the older huntress gave her, every kiss filled her body with relief, restoring her, fortifying her. She was moaning out of appreciation to the woman, despite their antagonistic circumstances.

 

The kisses eventually stopped coming, but not before Glynda placed one final medicinal kiss directly on Cinder’s ass, where Neo’s sword had cropped her painfully, and finally pushing Cinder over the edge she’d been teetering on for so long. Cinder exploded over the office carpeting, her modesty and subtlety forgotten as she screamed loudly.

 

“Glynda!”

 

The shout was loud enough that the voice was still echoing in it’s namesake’s ears as Glynda pulled away, leaving the exhausted Cinder in a sopping heap on the floor, drool leaking from her mouth as she rested blissfully on the carpet, the glyphs disappearing with a wave of Glynda’s crop.

 

Glynda chuckled to herself, “The young have no stamina nowadays,” giving the sleeping woman a gentle kiss like the ones before on the nose before busying herself with her shelves, pulling binders and blank paper out and bringing them to her desk, sitting down naked in her comfy chair and getting to work.

 

Cinder emerged from her joyous sleep a while later, eyes opening before closing again in the harsh light of the office. She let out a small moan, alerting the other presence in the room to her awakening.

 

“You seem to have had a good rest… given that it’s five in the morning,” quipped Glynda, leaning back in her chair, eyes closed , bare feet on desk and still quite naked.

 

Cinder didn’t say anything, instead stretching and testing her muscles. Once sure she could move without intense pain, she twisted around and pulled up her skirt, taking a look at her behind. It was as rosy as she remembered, the ass she was so proud of, the ass she’d been secretly terrified had been permanently scarred by a little mute whore.

 

“Your bottom is fine. In every sense of the word,”

 

Cinder turned to Glynda, the older woman curiously relaxed.

 

“Why…?” started Cinder, about to ask more but cut off by the good witch.

 

“You did well,” stated Glynda, “And I couldn’t let an ass like yours stay that marred.” Glynda then held up a manila folder in one hand, “This is a file on Neopolitan, everything we know. I think we even got her real name too, I was a little tired when I collated this. I’m pretty sure I know why you want revenge, and I don’t blame you. Go get her,” Glynda lobbed the folder so it landed on the other side of the table, ready for Cinder to pick up.

 

“No… this is too much. If I’d fought for it… but you’re just giving me this?” said Cinder, grabbing the document slowly.

 

“Cinder, if that is your real name, the Neopolitan case has been cold for months. If you want to have at it, I’d have given you the files if you’d _asked nicely_ ,”

 

Cinder stopped talking and shook her head, deciding that she was actively going to stop talking to the naked professor.

 

“Thank you, Glynda…” said Cinder finally, “So can I have my underwear back?”

 

Glynda held up the offending garment, a red thong in one hand, before placing it back in her lap.

 

“No. You can have it at the end of the semester,”

 

Cinder had to resist giggling at the lame joke as she walked out the door, manila folder in hand. As the door closed behind her, Glynda started to fall back to sleep in her chair.

 

“I suppose one day without underwear won’t kill me…”


End file.
